


Vincent et Léo.

by rosesatellites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, OS
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesatellites/pseuds/rosesatellites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ici, Vincent est Harry et Léo est Louis. Vous avez du remarquer à quel point j'aime changer les noms, pourtant, ceci reste de la fanfiction. <br/>L'OS est très très court... il fait 4 pages word alors considérons-le plutôt comme un texte? À vous de voir, Bonne Lecture!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vincent et Léo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ici, Vincent est Harry et Léo est Louis. Vous avez du remarquer à quel point j'aime changer les noms, pourtant, ceci reste de la fanfiction.   
> L'OS est très très court... il fait 4 pages word alors considérons-le plutôt comme un texte? À vous de voir, Bonne Lecture!

Vincent aime Léo. Oh ça oui, Léo aime Vincent aussi. Vincent a vingt ans, Léo en a vingt-quatre. La différence d’âge n’est pas trop importante, ils s’entendent bien, ne se disputent pas souvent. Léo est artiste, il peint beaucoup. Il expose de temps en temps et il suit des études de psychologie, il veut devenir maître de conférence en psychologie. Il fait sa dernière année, là. Vincent écrit, il a publié deux, trois livres ci et là. Vincent peint sur le dos de Léo aussi, parfois. Il prend des photos, les fait développer. Il veut être photographe, en attendant, il est vendeur à la FNAC. Ça paye bien, à tous les deux, Léo avec ses peintures, Vincent avec ses livres et sa paye, ils arrivent à gérer leur loyer. Il n’est pas bien grand, la salle de bains doit faire deux mètres carrés tout au plus, mais la douche est assez grande pour qu’ils y entrent à deux, alors ils sont satisfaits. Ils dorment dans le salon, sur leur canapé-lit qu’ils ne replient jamais. Ils font beaucoup l’amour, aussi.   
Vincent et Léo s’aiment à la folie, qui sait, peut-être même qu’un jour, ils se marieront ? Je n’en sais rien, peut-être même qu’ils auront un enfant, ou deux ? 

Mais ce soir Vincent et Léo rentrent chez eux, il est tard. Il doit être vingt-trois heures, quelque chose comme ça. Vincent et Léo ont exposé ensemble, ils ont mêlés les photos et les peintures. Vincent a même exposé ses photos de peintures sur le dos de Léo, il a même photographié leurs tatouages. Léo a peint des corps, parfois sans tête, parfois sans jambes. Il a exposé quelques simples esquisses ci et là, il voulait montrer la base de ses œuvres, a-t-il dit. La clé tourne dans la serrure, ils tiennent le petit cahier de commentaires entre leurs mains. Ils ne doutent pas d’eux, ils sont fiers de ce qu’ils font. 

Dans leur lit, ils lisent ce que les gens ont dit de leurs œuvres, ils sont satisfaits. Certains disent qu’ils étaient déjà venus, qu’ils avaient déjà vu mieux de leurs parts. Vincent sait qu’il doit s’améliorer dans ses photos, il pourrait changer de type de cadrage, il pourrait chercher à faire plus de rimes dans les mots, à mieux les assembler, les emmêler pour créer un nœud impossible à délier. L’indescriptible, ça fascine. Léo sait qu’il pourrait mieux s’appliquer, il pourrait faire plus de finitions du bout de son pinceau, rajouter de la couleur dans ses esquisses. Mais il y a un moment où il a besoin de s’arrêter, il a peur d’en faire trop, de gâcher le dessin par des futilités. 

Vincent et Léo font l’amour, ils se disent : une prochaine fois, on sera meilleur, on leur mettra des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils se touchent, s’embrassent, frémissent, forment une seule et même personne. Et à travers la fenêtre de leur chambre, les oiseaux peuvent voir qu’ils sont indestructibles. 

Vincent et Léo s’aiment longtemps, une bonne partie de la nuit, et Léo aurait aimé peindre chaque trait de son amant, Vincent aurait aimé photographier chaque geste, chaque acte, chaque baiser. C’est ancré dans leurs têtes, ils le mémorisent pour pouvoir le recracher sur une toile, l’écrire sur une page blanche. 

Léo se souvient assez bien des trais de Vincent, en général. Il arrive à les reproduire parfaitement, il arrive à faire fondre leurs coups l’un dans l’autre à l’aquarelle, il arrive à faire couler les mains de Vincent sur ses hanches, ce ne sont que des corps flous, sans aucun contour, s’enlaçant comme l’eau et la peinture. 

Vincent et Léo ne se marient, ils s’aiment toujours autant, peut-être un peu plus. Vincent devient facilement jaloux, il devient directeur artistique, il s’occupe de leur propre galerie d’exposition. Léo n’a plus trop le temps pour peindre, il est maître de conférence en art. Il a abandonné la psychologie lorsqu’il a raté sa dernière année de Master. Ses parents lui ont dit que c’était à cause de Vincent, que c’était par ce qu’il ne vivait que par lui. Et Léo sait pertinemment bien que c’est vrai, mais il ne regrette pas, il ne lui a jamais remis la faute dessus. Vincent reproche à Léo de ne plus assez peindre, de trop se consacrer aux amphithéâtres, aux élèves et à ses collègues de travail. Vincent essaie de peindre, pour rattraper le coût. Il ne vit que pour exposer, il n’y prend plus plaisir.   
Vincent se dit, tiens, un objet. Je le photographie même si ce n’est pas grand chose, au moins j’aurai quelque chose à exposer. C’est comme ça qu’il fonctionne, Vincent.   
Léo, lui, il peint au coup de cœur. Il peint quand il retombe amoureux du sourire de Vincent, il peint son amphithéâtre parfois, avec des petites bulles de paroles minutieusement peintes au dessus de quelques bouches occupant la salle en hauteur. Léo, il aime demander à des inconnus de poser pour lui, il leur demande quand il les trouve vraiment. Sa dernière œuvre était une photo. Vincent avait photographié une petite fille trisomique, en noir et blanc dans la rue et Léo avait mis de la peinture sur son sourire, sur ses yeux. Il lui avait dessiné un cœur. Et ç’avait fait un carton. 

Vincent et Léo enchaînent disputes sur disputes, une fois, Léo s’est pris une claque et Vincent s’est excusé. Ils ont fait l’amour et ils ont tout réparé. Mais les cris n’ont pas cessé et ce soir, c’est de trop. Vincent est énervé, il n’y a pas assez de choses à exposer, il jette tout. Il brûle tout, toutes leurs œuvres, leurs photos, les peintures que Léo avait tant peiné à réaliser. Quand Léo rentre, il a l’impression que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. Il hurle, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu détruis tout ? Arrête !   
Vincent se retourne violemment, il lui dit, tu vois, tes peintures elles ne valent rien, on n’a rien à exposer, comment on va faire nous maintenant ? Tes peintures, elles ne valent rien, qu’il lui dit.   
Léo pleure. Vincent en a marre, Léo pleure tout le temps, il n’a jamais été fort. Léo était un mec brisé à l’époque, il se serait foutu en l’air s’il avait pu. Arrête de chialer, qu’il lui dit Vincent. Arrête, tu me donnes mal à la tête.   
Alors Léo le frappe, il voudrait lui arracher la gueule, il voudrait lui couper la langue. 

Ils se débattent tous les deux, ils se hurlent dessus et Vincent sent que les larmes lui montent aux yeux et il regrette. Il regrette tellement fort, tous les coups, le verre de whisky que Léo lui jette par dessus la tête. Il s’arrête un instant, il immobilise les poignets de Léo et il voit flou, d’un coup. Léo frappe encore, il lui crie, lâche-moi, lâche-moi, tu ne me mérites pas. Vincent le sait.  
Léo frappe encore, c’est comme une bagarre au ralenti, Vincent le plaque au mur. Léo a peur, il meurt de peur. Il se dit qu’il va le tuer, il se dit qu’il est bientôt mort. 

Vincent voudrait cogner ce visage jusqu’à le défigurer, il voudrait lui faire ravaler tous les mots, les pleurs, les coups. Il voudrait lui faire bouffer ses peintures. Mais il voudrait qu’il sourie, aussi, il volerait tous les bonheurs du monde juste pour Léo. Et Léo le sait.   
Léo a toujours peur de mourir, là, collé au mur.   
Vincent a bien envie de le défigurer, de lui faire bouffer toutes ses photos, il pourrait le faire, là il en a les moyens. Un bon coup de poing sur le nez, un coup de genoux dans les tripes, et ça y est. Mais il l’embrasse. Léo répond, sa peur s’envole doucement, il se sent libérer, légèrement. Leurs pleurs se mélangent, leurs dents cognent. Léo griffe la peau de Vincent, il veut lui faire mal, il voudrait la lui arracher. Il voudrait qu’il comprenne combien il a eu du mal à peindre tout ça. Il voudrait lui cracher dessus. 

Vincent et Léo tombent sur le canapé, au milieu des photos et des esquisses déchirées et Léo pleure deux fois plus. Vincent tremble et ses mains froides font contrastes avec les joues brulantes de Léo. Il lui dit, je suis désolé. Il lui dit qu’il l’aime. 

Vincent et Léo font l’amour, ils sont brutes, ils sont rudes, ils rêvent de se faire sombrer. Ils se haïssent.   
Et Léo essaie de mémoriser leurs pleurs, les expressions de douleur de son amant, il veut déchiffrer chaque regard, mais il n’y arrive pas, alors il se contente de les imprégner. Il les recrachera plus tard. Par ce qu’il n’y a pas d’autre mot. Il voudrait cracher Vincent, il voudrait le vomir, il voudrait qu’il sorte de lui, qu’il sorte de sa vie. 

Léo et Vincent se câlinent ensuite, ils savent que c’est leur dernière fois. Ils s’embrassent. Léo dit à Vincent qu’il lui en veut beaucoup, que rien ne pourra rattraper ce qu’il a fait à leurs œuvres. 

Léo part quand Vincent dort encore. Il ne lui laisse pas de mot, il ne lui laisse rien. Léo l’embrasse sur le front une dernière fois, range le maximum, rassemble les trois photos intactes qu’il reste. 

Quand Vincent se réveille, il est anéanti, il aurait aimé ne pas avoir brûlé tout ça, il aurait aimé un souvenir de Léo.   
Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe ensuite hormis que Léo peindra le visage horrifié de Vincent sous mille angles différents avant de les exposer. 

Peut-être qu’ils se recroiseront, mais honnêtement, je ne l’espère pas.   
Vincent aime Léo. Oh, ça oui il l’aime. Et Léo l’aime aussi. Ils passaient leur vie à peindre et à prendre des photos, vivre de ce qu’ils aimaient. 

Mais entre l’amour et la haine, il n’y a souvent qu’un pas.


End file.
